<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 8 by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500565">Touch #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster'>GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Clit Play, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, Femme Aziraphale, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is surprised to find that Aziraphale has never tried out a vulva before. The demon decides that a little fun education and experimentation is in order, and teaches Aziraphale how to get the most fun out of her new body style.  Featuring both masculine and feminine Crowley and Aziraphale, but mostly femme both. Obviously NSFW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Valentines 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts">Miele_Petite</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked up from his desk as he heard the bell ring above the bookshop door, and heard the familiar soft tread of Crowley sauntering across the wooden floorboards. “Crowley!” he exclaimed softly, with a gentle smile, as the demon slunk across to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley bent down with a quirk of a grin to kiss his angel tenderly. “And how’s my beautiful Angel today, mmm?” he murmured seductively. Aziraphale still managed to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the usual, dearest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley grinned and winked. “Got you a surprise, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wriggled happily in his seat with anticipation. Crowley dipped into his jacket pocket and withdrew a pair of tickets with a flourish. “Opera, tonight. Bizet’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know it’s one of your favourites. Got us the royal box. Best get a ‘wiggle on’ and get ready, Angel. Curtain up in just over an hour, dress formal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stood and swept Crowley into a delighted crushing kiss. “You are, as always, a delightful demon, my love. I’ll just go and get changed. Tuxedo, I presume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. “Mind if I grab a shower first? Might take me a little longer to get ready than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Crowley had finished, Aziraphale repaired to the bathroom to shower and shave, then stepped into the bedroom to find Crowley finishing getting ready. “Oh, would you zip me up please, dear?” Crowley asked when she noticed that Aziraphale had come in. She was sitting at the dressing table brushing out the long loose curls in her shoulder length flame red hair. Gold and ruby jewellery gleamed at her throat and ears. She wore a floor length black evening gown spangled with red Swarovski crystals which seemed to lick up from the ground in flame like shapes up Crowley’s long lean legs. The dress was slit to the thigh on one side and she wore black snakeskin Christian Louboutin stilettos with the classic red soles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood and indicated the zip on the back of her dress, only halfway done up. Aziraphale drew in a gentle breath of appreciation. He knew that Crowley could just have easily done up the zip with a demonic miracle, but was almost certainly choosing this cliché purely to tease him. Nonetheless he obliged gratefully, pausing to run his hands up her smooth pale back before doing so, eliciting a shudder of delight from Crowley. She turned round to kiss him, and he noticed after she had, that the necklace at her throat was styled like a golden serpent with articulated links and ruby red eyes. Aziraphale traced its sinuous form with the tip of a finger, trailing it down and off the tip of the serpent’s nose as it pointed downward toward Crowley’s cleavage, then allowed his fingertip to continue on downwards to the deep V of the neckline, making Crowley break out in goose bumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave Aziraphale a seductive smile and deliciously dark and coquettish look from under her lashes, one perfect eyebrow arched exquisitely. “Now, now, darling. None of that or we’ll be late.” With that she grabbed her black snakeskin clutch bag in one elegant hand, took Aziraphale’s arm in the other, and led him downstairs and out to the Bentley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sat in the royal box watching the opera, Aziraphale sighed contentedly as Crowley rested her head on his shoulder. He breathed in her beautiful soft musky scent and nuzzled her red hair briefly as the house lights dimmed again after the interval. He twined one hand around her slim waist and squeezed gently. In return, Crowley’s hand snaked into his lap and gave his crotch a surreptitious squeeze. She met his gaze and winked wickedly, which made it rather more difficult to concentrate on the singing. It was sung in Italian, although that posed no problem for a pair of supernatural beings who spoke almost every language on earth, including many that no longer existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to spoil Aziraphale’s enjoyment of the main event of the evening, Crowley withdrew her hand and let it rest on the angel’s knee for the rest of the performance instead, drinking in the music appreciatively with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at home afterwards, Aziraphale broached a bottle of ‘97 Chateau Lafite Rothschild, and poured out two glasses, handing one to Crowley with a warm smile. She sipped delicately, her red lipstick smearing on the glass slightly, and sank down into the comfortable sofa, kicking off her shoes with a relieved sigh. Aziraphale took up position next to her, and she lifted her feet onto his lap with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without needing to be asked, Aziraphale set his wine glass on the side table and began to massage her feet gently, to rapturous groans from the other end of the sofa as Crowley rested her head on the arm rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t need to dress like that for an evening out, darling. You could have worn a tux as well, then you could wear flat shoes and not have to torture your feet so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s head snapped up and she levelled a mock glare at him. “But I looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>fabulous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, darling. Besides, I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale backpedalled hurriedly. “Oh of course, dear. You look ravishing. I just don’t like to see you hurt yourself in the name of fashion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley sighed theatrically. “Aziraphale, that’s not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why don’t you try it next time? I’ll wear the tux, and you wear an evening gown. I’m sure you’ll look beautiful, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and ran a hand up Crowley’s leg as he thought. She purred in delight, then whimpered sadly as his hand ceased its long stroke just after skimming up near the top of her thigh. “I’ve never tried before” Aziraphale announced hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley raised an eyebrow. “What, never?” Aziraphale shook his head. “You’ve never presented as female before, never tried out a vulva?” Aziraphale shook his head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The occasion never really arose, to be honest. It’s not like you with needing to be a bit more flexible for seduction temptations and suchlike. There’s very little call for Angels to change what they were issued with. And I suppose after a few thousand years being the same, I’ve rather come to have gotten used to being as I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley sat up suddenly and drew closer to Aziraphale. She whispered low into his ear. “Oh my love, you’ve been missing out. You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea what you’re missing, Angel.” She toyed with his bow tie and undid the knot, sliding it from his neck. “How about I show you?” She winked and licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale considered it for a moment. Crowley certainly seemed to enjoy herself immensely when she chose to give herself a vulva, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t occasionally wondered what it might be like. He just hadn’t taken the extra step of actually trying it for himself. He nodded nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley slid to her feet in one fluid motion and took his hand, leading him upstairs. Once there, she shed her dress and sat on the bed, clad only in her lingerie: a black lacy basque, knickers, suspender belt and stockings. Aziraphale moaned and reached out to her greedily. She shuffled back and placed a hand on his chest to halt him. “Nope. Not like this, Angel. I’m going to show you something better tonight. Come on, time to get changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pouted at the denial, but undressed and sat down next to her on the bed. She tutted at his semi erect state and looked him in the eye. “Come on now, love, away with that, it’s time for you to try something different for a change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked uncertain. “I’ve never actually done it before, I’m not sure exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked on sympathetically. “Lay back” she instructed, and lay next to him. Side by side they stared at the ceiling for a moment. Crowley took his hand in hers, then she changed. Crowley’s penis returned and he lay there, still in the lingerie. “Right” he declared. “I’m going to change back again now, and let you feel the sensation through our contact.” He lifted their joined hands to illustrate the point. “You feel for what I’m doing, then copy the sensation as best you can, ok?” He dropped their joined hands to the sheets again and smiled lovingly at Aziraphale, who smiled back nervously and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley closed his eyes a moment, and pushed. He pushed both his body and the sensations he felt through to Aziraphale. Crowley’s body shivered slightly and her form changed again. Aziraphale concentrated on the peculiar sensation, and tried to copy it, feeling his crotch tingle warmly as things rearranged themselves, and the rest of her body followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale opened her eyes slowly. Then they flew open wide the rest of the way in surprise, seeing the huge soft bosom that her body had created. She giggled nervously. Crowley giggled back and squeezed one boob playfully. “Nice” she hissed, and winked. Aziraphale stood to take a look in the full length mirror on the back of the door. She felt an uncomfortable tug of gravity on her chest as her breasts obeyed the laws of gravity. She took in her form in the mirror with apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fully naked, with beautiful soft curves which hinted at the still strong muscles nestling just underneath. Her breasts were large and delightfully soft, her thighs still full and muscular, and her hair lay in long blonde curls down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes framed by long dark lashes. It was a bit of a a shock after thousands of years wearing the same body, but there was enough familiarity there for it still to be recognisably </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was still peculiar to behold though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s slender hands slid around her waist from behind where she sat on the edge of the bed, caressing her curves with reverence. “Oh Angel, you are so beautiful, my love…” Crowley planted a kiss on Aziraphale’s hip from behind, and peeked out around her at the mirror from behind. She stood slowly and pressed her body against Aziraphale’s. Her hands skimmed up from the angel’s hips, over her hourglass waist and up to her breasts, cupping them, feeling their weight, then squeezing gently. Aziraphale shuddered in delight. She then yelped and flinched as Crowley flicked one of her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH! Too much, Crowley, too much!” Crowley laughed and her hands receded again, instead wrapping around Aziraphale’s waist in a fond embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve not even got started yet, Angel. But I think it’s better if you find out for yourself a little first, come on, love, back to bed.” Crowley sat up against the headboard, legs spread wide, and patted the duvet between them, indicating that Aziraphale should sit between them. She did, her back to Crowley, nestled between those long elegant thighs, leaning back against her angular frame. Crowley’s arms snaked around her from behind again, and she planted a kiss on Aziraphale’s shoulder, then her neck, then by her ear. She whispered seductively into it. “Bring your hand down, Aziraphale, have a feel, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale let her hand wander down between her legs, feeling the soft blonde curls there. She allowed her thighs to relax apart slightly, and slid her fingers down to her vulva, feeling waves of tingling warmth at the new sensation. Crowley hummed happily in her ear, feeling Aziraphale shiver in her embrace, and kissed her neck again, watching her lover’s hand delving and exploring. “That’s right, Angel. Just take it slow, at your own pace, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale rubbed at her outer labia, and instinctively used her middle finger to part them and delve a little more, feeling a slippery wet warmth beneath. She allowed her fingers to become coated in the wetness and drew them around a little more, feeling out her new anatomy, and dipped one forefinger deeper. She winced uncomfortably. Crowley winced with her, guessing what had happened. “Careful, love, your urethra’s there now, just at the top there, it can be sensitive. Go lower, past that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded and slid her finger down a little more, then found it slipping </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She gasped and shuddered. “Oh my.” She moved her finger a little deeper, questing, and felt more slippery wetness. Everything tingled delightfully. She added another finger and wriggled them gently with a little moan. Crowley peppered her neck with soft kisses and hummed happy approval. “That’s right, love. Feels good, doesn’t it?” Her hands slid around to Aziraphale’s breasts again, and kneaded them firmly, avoiding the nipples for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale rocked slightly, pushing back into Crowley’s comforting embrace, moaning gently. One of Crowley’s hands left Aziraphale’s breast and slid down her forearm to lay over her hand as it worked between her legs. “Let me show you something even better, Aziraphale…” Crowley whispered in her ear. Aziraphale allowed Crowley to lead her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley led her hand upward, still slick with juices, up toward her clitoris. Aziraphale cried out in surprise and arched off the bed slightly. Crowley let her hand go until she relaxed down again, then resumed. “Just use that natural lubrication for the moment, Aziraphale. Just circle it around there, that lovely little bud, not too hard, just go light to start with. Light little circles, you can flick it back and forth with one finger, circle, rub one side or the other, dip back down to your vagina now and then if you like, and slowly build up the speed and pressure. Don’t go too hard too soon. If it gets uncomfortable add more lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale experimented and couldn’t keep silent, or still. She moaned and squirmed, eyes closed tight and head tipped back onto Crowley’s shoulder, muscles quivering. Crowley smiled and kissed the side of her face affectionately. Crowley withdrew her own hand and resumed massaging Aziraphale’s breasts and kissing her. “You need to learn for yourself now what feels best for you. What feels best for me might not be the sweet spot for you, only you can find that one out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had found that sweet spot alright, and was gasping now, movements becoming faster and pressing harder, pushing the little bud of flesh between finger and the bone of the pubic arch beneath. Crowley could tell she’d got into a rhythm, and knew the perfect way to push her over the edge. Her fingers worked their way across to Aziraphale’s nipples and began rubbing them gently, drawing extra moans from the angel’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley moved to gentle pinching and rolling the nipples between finger and thumb, which caused Aziraphale to cry out loudly and arch her back, biting her lip hard and sobbing, drowning in pleasurable sensations. Crowley bit gently at her shoulder and murmured soft encouragement. It was the work of moments before Aziraphale was shuddering and then jerking violently against her own hand, crying out “Oh! OH! </span>
  <em>
    <span>OH</span>
  </em>
  <span>! OH </span>
  <em>
    <span>CROWLEY</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Suddenly she was gushing everywhere, soaking her hand and the bed. She stared down at herself, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She supposed she should have known that something like that could happen. After all, she’d made Crowley do it often enough, but it was still a surprise at how deep her orgasm had been, clenching all the way to the core of her body. She could feel her vagina spasming, and cautiously pressed a finger back inside, surprised at the tightness, and feeling it pulse around her finger, her cervix dipping with each aftershock. Feeling it with her fingers in Crowley’s body was one thing, feeling it in her own quite another. She fell back limp against Crowley, sweat beading her face, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley kissed her tenderly and stroked her body soothingly. “That was beautiful to watch, love. You’re so beautiful. I don’t think I need to ask if you enjoyed that though…” she laughed playfully. Aziraphale smiled weakly and batted at Crowley’s hand in mock protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Crowley wriggled out from behind Aziraphale and stood. “I would offer to show you what my tongue can do to you, but I think that might be something to save till a little later.  I don’t want to overwhelm you with everything at once. But I’m going for a shower to clean up. You should join me, Angel. There’s something else I need to show you.” She gave Aziraphale a wink that was full of delicious temptation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was confused, but she also felt very wet and sweaty, and definitely in need of a shower. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d shared one, but the first time they had while Aziraphale was a woman. She was curious though at what Crowley had in mind. After Aziraphale stood from the bed, Crowley snapped her fingers to change the bedding into something freshly laundered ready for when they got back, and shed her lingerie on the floor before leading Aziraphale through to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in the bath and ran the shower over each other, washing hair and soaping each other’s backs as they had before, but then Crowley got a wicked look in her eye. “Time to initiate you into one of the best secrets of womanhood, my love. Time to meet your new best friend when you’re lonely – say hello to Mister Showerhead.” She held it up between them with a laugh. Aziraphale was thoroughly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley rolled her eyes in mock frustration. “Don’t you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> imagination, Angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked blank. Crowley sighed. “Ok, let me show you.” She flicked the shower head on to the narrower beam pulse setting, creating a powerful small jet of water instead of the wider rainfall setting. She spread her legs and braced one hand against the wall. She played the jet of water down her body until it was jetting into the red curls at her crotch, then aimed it up slightly as she moved it between her legs. “Got to go careful here, you don’t want it going in your vagina, and definitely not up your urethra, that’d be uncomfortable. You’re aiming for your clit at the top, nowhere else…” She gasped out and shivered. “Yesssss, that’s the spot. Ohhhh…” She closed her eyes blissfully. She hadn’t had any release yet and her own pussy was quivering with desire after having watched Aziraphale’s experimentations and first clitoral orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley continued to play the water jet over her clit, then pressed a thumb over half of the holes on the showerhead, forcing the water to come out in an even tighter, more powerful jet, to increase the pressure, and aiming it directly at her clit, her hips rocking ever so slightly as she bit her lip and gasped against the cold tile wall. Aziraphale looked on in amazement, her own vulva tingling at the sensation, feeling a peculiar pull deep inside. She reached out to stroke Crowley’s wet skin, and kissed her shoulder. Crowley moaned and turned her head to kiss Aziraphale deeply as she came hard, legs shaking, then broke off with a gasp, flicking the water away from her suddenly as it all became too much. She handed the shower head over to Aziraphale. “Your turn, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took it hesitantly, then turned it on herself, first trying it on her nipples, shivering with delight at the small pummelling pressure of the water jet on them. She then moved the jet lower until it was between her legs. She accidentally let it go a little too low and saw what Crowley had meant about it not being so good elsewhere, and carefully tilted it until it angled only toward her clit at the top, using two fingers on her other hand to hold her labia apart gently to give better access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh lord it was amazing. Her knees almost buckled immediately and she leaned forward to rest her head against the tiles as Crowley had. Her hand shook and it was hard to keep the jet exactly in the right spot. She whined as she seemingly found it only for the water to wander off a millimetre or so and to miss the spark of pleasure completely. It was frustrating for a few moments and she considered giving up. Crowley stroked her back. “Try lifting one leg up on the side of the bath” Crowley suggested quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale tried that and immediately it seemed to become easier. She found just the right spot and played the pulse of water over it, shivering with delight, but the pressure wasn’t quite enough. She followed Crowley’s lead and pressed a thumb over some of the holes in the shower head to concentrate the flow a little, but in doing so, lost the aim slightly. A moment later she found it again and cried out with the sudden pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled wickedly and kissed Aziraphale’s wet shoulder. “That’s it, love, it’s good, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale bit her lip and groaned assent, unable to vocalise anything coherent. Her hips twitched but she managed to keep the water jet in the right place until all of a sudden she was coming – </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her hips jerked reflexively and her upper body folded forward as she gasped at the spasms rocking her core from the sensation. She felt Crowley take the shower head from her helpless hand and re-affix it to the mount on the wall, switching it back to rainfall pattern as she did, so it flowed easily over the pair of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had never felt so utterly relaxed and content. She turned and leaned back against the wall in a haze, a beatific smile across her features. She closed her eyes and let the water flow over her. Crowley pressed her lithe body close and kissed her softly. “That was beautiful, Aziraphale. What did you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale opened her eyes and smiled back at her lover. “That was amazing, Crowley. Thank you, darling. I wish I’d done that years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed. “Am I going to be stuck with you like this forever now then?” She didn’t look as if the prospect were altogether a bad one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled back at her. “Perhaps now and then, but I do so love pleasuring you in different ways. We just have a new item on our menu to play with now. Perhaps tomorrow you can switch back and introduce me to the joys of, well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley grinned. “A bit of vaginal penetration, perhaps, Angel?” She licked her lips at the thought. “Absolutely. And don’t forget my tongue.” Said tongue snaked out between her lips just a little longer than usual, and she licked Aziraphale’s ear teasingly. The angel shivered at the thought. “Yes please, dearest.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>